Magnolia Crawford
Magnolia Crawford was the stage name of Reynolds Engelhart, an American drag performer, flight attendant, and YouTube personality. Magnolia is best known for being a contestant on Season 6 of RuPaul's Drag Race, and much like Ivy Winters, has a signature name-yodel. She has arguably gone down as one of the least understood queens in Drag Race herstory, but is one who developed a solid cult following. Engelhart retired from drag quite a while ago. Drag Name Origin Her name came from nowhere, and she just made it up. However, she likes to tell people that Magnolia came from the film Steel Magnolias and Crawford is from Joan Crawford and Cindy Crawford. RuPaul's Drag Race Magnolia first appeared on the show in Episode 2 among the second group of contestants to compete. When Magnolia first walked into the Werk Room, fellow contestant Bianca Del Rio commented that her thin nose contour made her look like a swordfish. During her first main challenge she was tasked to create an outfit themed to a hoedown party, with supplies from a box. Magnolia did not like her box and thought most of the fabrics looked ugly, which seems to contradict her trash-queen aesthetic. On the runway, Magnolia was criticized for not using enough materials from her box, which is the exact opposite critique given to Joslyn Fox. Her aesthetic and trademark nose contour was also criticized, and she didn't take the criticism very well. During episode 2 of "Untucked", she explained that she did not come to the show to win, but for exposure, and that she liked to contour her nose to look as thin as possible. She stated that she didn't hate the judges, she hated Khloé Kardashian. As she thinks lowly of the Kardashians. Magnolia lip-synced against Darienne to the 1976 disco song "Turn The Beat Around" by Vicki Sue Robinson. Overall Darienne was considered to have a more energetic performance of the song, Magnolia was told by RuPaul that her "bovine design was not divine", and was asked to sashay away. She was the first queen to be eliminated from her group, and the second queen to be eliminated from Season 6, after Kelly Mantle. Magnolia reappeared many episodes later, saying "I don't do impersonations, fuck Cher." She, along with the other queens in her season, covered RuPaul's songs in the album "RuPaul Presents: The CoverGurlz". On the album she sang the song "Glamazon". She wore a hijab to the premier of Season 6, and garnered a lot of attention for it. Although she wasn't inherently mean to anyone, Magnolia Crawford is rather disliked among the majority of fans because of her attitude on her first and only episode, and unlike other contestants, she wasn't given enough screentime for viewers to warm-up to her. RuPaul's Drag Race Stats Aftermath Magnolia's appearance on the show has helped make her more popular, and got her the exposure she wanted. She has, however, expressed a desire to have kept her attitude in check and lasted longer in the competition numerous times. Magnolia released a song with Adam Barta called "No One Tells A Queen What To Do", which charted on the iTunes comedy charts. Sherry Vine made an appearance on its music video. On July 28, 2014, She has finally watched the episode she was eliminated in with Feast Of Fun, ridiculing herself (saying "I look like shit" "I deserve that criticism") and being visibly upset. Memorable Quotes * "I view myself as the world's most glamorous trash queen." * "Oh wow!" * "I'm just here for the exposure." * "It's hideous fabric – denim, and this brown thing looks like shit." (to RuPaul about her box) * "I've got a goddamn bow on my ass!" (to Michelle and Santino after criticizing her runway look) * "I didn't like my box, there's only so much you can do with red and white check." * "Yes, I should have kept my big fat fuckin' mouth shut. I can't though, I like how I sound, so I just keep running my mouth." * "Shame that they didn't love me as much as I love me..." * "All publicity is good publicity." * "Exposure." Follow Magnolia * Magnolia's YouTube * Magnolia's Facebook * Magnolia's Instagram * Magnolia's Twitter Navigation